


Cacophonous Euphony

by dearlyfawn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyfawn/pseuds/dearlyfawn
Summary: Following Oswald’s mayoral election, he invites one (1) Edward Nygma, Chief of Staff, to move into the Van Dahl estate. Ed insists on sleeping on the couch until Oswald finally convinces him to move to the second-most exquisite suite in the mansion—which happens to be joint with his own. Oswald soon discovers why Ed needed his space.





	Cacophonous Euphony

When Oswald insisted that Ed move into the room beside his own, he had not expected him to be so loud.

The Van Dahl estate, though expansive, was made up of many smaller, quainter bedrooms reserved mostly for guests, which presented a blatant contrast to the joint master suites. Oswald, being the newly elected mayor of Gotham and sole remaining heir of the estate, had selected the larger of the two for himself. 

His bedroom was ornate, with a dark, damask wallpaper and red accents. It was large, but not uncomfortably so. His sheets were made of the softest silk that felt like water flowing through his fingers. The furnishings and crown moulding gave the space a feeling of gothic sophistication.

Oswald was, however, keen on the room for reasons beyond the aesthetic appearance. It was located on the second floor past a hidden corridor, giving its resident the feeling of being tucked away from the world and its problems, even if just for a night. Oswald relished in having a place to return to where he wasn’t required to interact with anyone should he not wish to.

Still, he admitted, he sometimes felt the isolation was too strong, that he craved interaction. 

He had assumed, upon inviting Ed to stay in his home, that his Chief of Staff would opt to live beside him: they were to be working in close company, after all. This, he came to find out, was not the case.

“I suppose it is time for bed. Shall I show you to your room?” Oswald looked at his friend with a smile. Edward stared back at him, eyebrows drawing downward quizzically.

“I am quite content on the couch,” he began, “your offer for me to stay here was generous enough. I don’t need much space.”

“What? Nonsense. Ed, you are my closest advisor. You deserve the best.” Oswald was incredulous, but tried to remain patient. “Certainly you would prefer a bedroom to this,” he kicked the couch gently, “bony old thing.”

“You’re very kind, Oswald, but I think I would like my space. I wouldn’t want to bother you.” As Oswald opened his mouth to object, Ed raised his hand to stop him. “Really. I would feel better staying here.”

Oswald narrowed his eyes, feeling hurt, but mostly confused. Still, he thought, Ed would change his mind in the morning. His sore back would make him. Oswald decided to drop the issue for the night, lingering a moment before sighing.

“Very well. I will retire then. Lots of work tomorrow!” he crowed, his initial enthusiasm having somewhat subsided. Edward nodded with a grin.

“Sleep well, Oswald,” he replied. Oswald nodded stiffly before retreating to his quarters, alone.

At least, for a time. As Oswald waited for sleep in his bed, his sheets began to feel scratchy. The walls seemed to simultaneously stretch beyond his reach and stifle him. The dark colors of the decor were no longer inviting, but cold and empty feeling. Oswald felt as though he were lying in a tomb. With a heavy groan, he pushed himself out of bed, duvet in a crumpled heap. He bit his lip in pain as he pressed weight onto his bad leg. Drawing his robe tightly around him, he wandered out of his room and down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom, he noticed all the lights were still on. He glanced at the grandfather clock adorning the front hall. Two hours had passed and time was drawing close to 3:00 a.m. He tried to be quiet as he stumbled down the remaining steps, listening.

He heard shuffling, and as he moved his head around the corner of the doorframe into the living area, he lost his footing and fell. He cried out in pain and frustration. Gripping his leg, he lifted his eyes to meet the concerned and surprised stare of Edward Nygma. 

Edward Nygma, who had been pacing and still very much awake. Edward Nygma, who had a blanket in his hand and had been crossing towards the staircase. Edward Nygma, whose body was in very close proximity to the fallen Penguin.

Oswald swallowed, searching for an explanation. He met Ed’s stare as he struggled to get up.

“Stop, stop.” Ed knelt beside his friend, holding out a hand. Oswald considered his options and decided to take it. 

Ed’s palm was warm and rough and Oswald felt energy pinprick down his arm. With a small grunt, Ed pulled him up, placing a gentle hand on the small of his back. Ed’s fingers grasped the silk of Oswald’s nightshirt before releasing him, making sure that he was stable. Oswald was keenly aware of the tingling sensation he had left behind. He muttered his thanks and the two stood there, unsure of what to say. They were made up of lingering touches and awkward glances and sentences that didn’t start.

“What are you doing up?” they asked at the same time. Ed was first to answer.

“I… changed my mind about the whole sleeping arrangement situation. I realized it was rude of me to decline your offer. That, and you were right about the couch being bony.” He grinned. “If the offer still stands, I was hoping to stay in the room you suggested.” 

Oswald chuckled, his eyes lighting up. “Of course. Just, give me a minute.” With that, he leaned against the doorframe, recovering from his fall. 

“You didn’t answer the question, though,” said Ed.

“What?”

“Why are you awake?”

Oswald met Ed’s eyes, not entirely sure what to say. “I couldn’t sleep and thought I would go for a walk. When I saw that you were still awake, I was curious. Now, here we are.”

Ed’s smile widened. “Here we are.” It was a statement, but it felt as though he had meant to say more. Oswald wouldn’t admit that there was a part of him that had come down to check on his friend, but Ed had already guessed that that was the case. Oswald rolled his eyes. Cocky bastard. Rising once again to his feet, he offered his arm to Ed.

“Shall we?” Ed chuckled, grabbing it in return. They both knew that Oswald didn’t offer his arm out of mere kindness, but they also knew some truths are better left unspoken.

After they had repeated their goodnights and Oswald was sure Ed had settled into his new abode, he returned to his bed with newfound exhaustion. Although he could hear Ed moving around, the noise didn’t bother him. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Oswald sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

***

The following week was as long as it was exhausting. Oswald’s mayoral duties excited him, but he couldn’t deny that he felt like the entire weight of Gotham was on his shoulders. But, he guessed, that’s what was beneficial about also being a prominent figure of Gotham’s underbelly: there were plenty of lackeys ready to take care of smaller issues. 

The biggest problem was Oswald’s lack of sleep. He had never considered himself to be an insomniac, but quickly came to find that his Chief of Staff was. Oswald would often hear Edward pacing late at night, scribbling notes, sighing and arguing incoherently with himself. For the most part, Oswald was able to block it out, but he now understood why Ed had been hesitant to move into the quiet suite. He had been concerned about keeping him awake.

Despite the noise, Oswald was grateful to have his friend nextdoor. It was comforting, the knowledge that he wasn’t entirely alone: and, should a problem arise, there would be someone close that he could talk to at any time.

That being said, talking went both ways.

Five days following Oswald’s electoral win, he found himself being woken up earlier than ever. At 6:00 a.m., Ed knocked gently on the door that divided their rooms before striding in confidently. Oswald groaned at the noise and clutched the covers closer to his body.

“Good morning, Mayor Cobblepot.” Silence. “Oswald. I know you can hear me.” Silence. “I’ve scheduled a meeting due to take place in half an hour. I suggest you get up and make yourself presentable, as you always do. For the rest of the day I have set up several other interviews for PR at city hall, a meeting to discuss the remaining board representative positions and, should we have time, a collective debate over the immediate difficulties facing Gotham that require strict legislative change.”

The room was quiet for a minute, before Ed started clicking his pen—out of annoyance or boredom, Oswald couldn’t tell. With a dramatic huff, he threw the duvet off of his head, glancing at the clock on the wall and groaning even louder. 

“Edward. It is 6:00 in the morning. I am tired.” Oswald rested his head back on his pillow and looked pointedly at the ceiling. 

“Don’t think about that. You’re the mayor now, Oswald. All of these people? They’re here for you, counting on you. Don’t forget what I said. I believe in you.” Oswald sat up, looking at Ed for the first time since he entered the room. His hair was styled differently, pushed back in gentle waves that accentuated his angular face. He wore a slick suit and held a clipboard. His eyes looked dark, but very awake. Oswald couldn’t help but think that Ed had never looked more alive. It was a good look. Oswald bit his lip, bringing a hand to his own disheveled hair and face. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was the mayor, for Christ’s sake! 

He placed both feet on the ground and was vaguely aware of Ed’s smile and excited nod, but more so of his own robe, which had come loose in the night. He pulled it tighter around himself, but Ed seemed unconcerned by the sight of his pasty, freckled torso. A moment later, his friend left to give him privacy.

After he had dressed, Ed met him at the top of the stairs, giving him a once over. He held Oswald at arm’s length, scrutinizing his appearance. Oswald pulled his shoulders back and lifted his chin, determined not to feel small. Before he could speak and ask what the holdup was, Ed’s hand shot forward, towards Oswald’s neck. He tensed instinctively, at which Edward let out a puff of a laugh.

“Just straightening your tie,” he murmured. Oswald was suddenly aware of Ed’s warm breath against his face, smelling of mint. His long fingers grasped the fabric of Oswald’s tie with a force that tugged him closer. As he pulled the knot tighter, Oswald couldn’t help but shudder as he (accidentally?) brushed his hand against his neck. Ed then turned his attention to the lapels of Oswald’s jacket, tugging them down to flatten them. Oswald could have sworn he felt the man’s fingers running circles over his chest as he did this.

The moment was over as suddenly as it had begun and, seemingly content with his work, he winked at Oswald. “Had by few, but treasured by all. I’m on the inside and outside and make men fall. What am I?”

Oswald stuttered to come up with a response, but was saved by a cough from a man on the landing. It was time for the meeting to begin. Ed smirked and stepped out of the way. Oswald glanced back, confused and flustered, and followed the man down the hall to the makeshift board room.

The rest of the day progressed smoothly enough, with Ed having orchestrated the events down to the second. Oswald felt grateful for his presence, yet his mind was unable to leave the scene from earlier, with the riddle that he didn’t have time to try and understand.

***

By the time everything that could have been accomplished was, Oswald heard the dull tone of the clock strike midnight. He stretched gently, rolling his neck and shoulders. Glancing back down to the work on his desk, Oswald’s mind drifted back to the riddle. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he rewrote it before holding it out, trying to decipher its meaning.

Had by few, but treasured by all. I’m on the inside and outside, and make men fall. What am I? Oswald stared at it blankly and rubbed his eyes, as if that would help him see clearer. Kindness? No, that couldn’t be it. Chewing on the tip of his pen, he sighed in frustration, leaning back in his chair and setting the paper down. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. Ed’s hands had been on him, tantalizingly firm, when he had said that. Oswald’s breath caught as he thought about how close they had been, how entrancing Ed’s eyes were, how the man had seemed to smile and lean forward while Oswald had blushed—

That’s when it came to him. He stood from his chair, knocking it over in the process. He grabbed his cane and hobbled towards the stairwell, fingers shaking. He needed to get some sleep. This would all be clear in the morning. Ed was in bed anyway, so it wasn’t as if he could ask him about it.

He pulled the hidden latch that opened the passage to his room. The hall was quiet and dark, with little moonlight spilling through the drape-covered windows. Oswald cringed at the sound of his shoes echoing on the wooden floor. He quickened his stride and closed his door behind him, leaning against it. As his breathing slowed and he calmed himself, Oswald was drawn to noises coming from the next room. Ed’s room.

For the first time, Oswald decided to listen. He crossed to the adjoining door and gently pressed his ear against it. Ed was pacing and muttering something, but he couldn’t tell what. His voice was almost a growl. Then Oswald heard a heavy sigh and the sound of him falling backwards on his bed. Things went quiet.

Oswald shook himself from his place beside the door, crawling into bed. Just sleep, he thought, curling in on himself and pulling the comforter over his head. Frowning into his pillow, Oswald did just that.

***

3:00 a.m. This was becoming somewhat of a pattern.

Oswald awoke to a loud, breathy moan. He sat up, brow furrowed, looking for the source. He listened intently and it came again. Oswald rose to his feet. It came from Ed’s room. Was he hurt? Oswald didn’t hear anything other than the occasional whine and, upon looking down the hallway, discovered no trace of an intruder. The secret hatch was closed and nothing was disturbed.

Oswald re-entered his own suite, before walking to his friend’s door. Still groggy, he raised his hand gently to knock, but faltered as the moan came louder, Edward’s voice piercing through the wood.

“Oswald… please…” 

Oswald raised a hand to his mouth as his cheeks reddened. He knew what was happening, and he couldn’t deny the way it made his stomach twist in nervous delight.

Ed’s voice was like a song, each breath and whine the melody. Oswald felt something in him begin to stir as he imagined what Edward must look like, panting and shaking at the simple thought of him. Unable to stop himself, Oswald moaned in return.

Everything stopped. Both rooms went silent as Oswald realized his mistake with wide eyes. Half-hard and shaking, he rushed back to his bed, the covers falling over him just as the door to his room was opened by a very pale Edward, dressed solely in a nightshirt, briefs and robe.

“Oswald?” he whispered softly, hesitantly. Oswald squeezed his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. But his breathing was too heavy and Edward saw that his slippers were lain haphazardly across the floor. Oswald always placed these neatly by his bedside. “Stop pretending. I know you were listening.”

Oswald gulped and raised his head. He knew Ed would see through him if he tried to maintain his innocence. He looked off in shame. “I apologize.” The man before him was impossible to read. He stood very still. Oswald finally met his eyes with a blush.

“How much?” Oswald stared at his friend blankly. “How much did you hear?” Ed said, the corner of his mouth twitching, betraying his nerves.

“Edward, I didn’t mean to—”

“Just answer the question, Oswald,” he interrupted. Oswald shivered.

“Everything,” he whispered. Edward sucked air through his teeth and stood motionless. He bit his lip. Oswald, even in his anxious state, was captivated by the man’s appearance. His hair was messy and stuck to his forehead; his pupils were large, making his eyes appear black; pink colored his cheeks and illuminated the sheen of sweat on his skin. Oswald swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. “Had by few, but treasured by all. I’m on the inside and outside, and make men fall. What am I?” Ed’s eyes shifted back to Oswald quickly.

“Beauty,” Ed whispered. Oswald nodded and, with a sudden surge of bravery and confidence, stood and crossed the room to stand before him, looking into his eyes.

“You are beautiful, Edward Nygma.”

Time stood still. Neither moved nor breathed. 

All at once, Ed rushed forward and grabbed Oswald’s face, kissing and biting at his lips hungrily. Oswald gasped in surprise before melting in Edward’s arms, returning the kiss with just as much fervor. He soon found himself backed against a wall, Ed’s hands everywhere. They ran down Oswald’s legs and pulled him off the ground. Oswald threw his arms around Ed’s neck, holding on tightly and sighing, allowing himself to finally admit how much he wanted this, needed this. 

Intensely aware of Ed’s hands on his ass and crotch pressed against his own, Oswald whispered a breathy request. Edward, who had been kissing his neck, careful to leave marks that would be hidden below his shirt collar, licked a slow trail up to his ear. 

Nipping at the lobe, he blew hot air that fanned down Oswald’s neck and made him moan softly. “What did you say?” Ed growled. Oswald swallowed his pride with a gulp.

“Please.”

“Please, what? Be specific. I’m not a mind reader.” Oswald scoffed at this. As if sensing that he wasn’t taking him seriously, Ed pressed Oswald harder into the wall, grinding his hips forward. Oswald cried out and tried to get more friction but was held back with firm, bruising hands. “Answer me.”

“Nnngh…” Oswald breathed heavily. Repeating himself was one thing, begging was another. In an effort to avoid answering, he moved his lips towards the crook of Ed’s neck, biting and sucking. Ed stifled a groan before using one hand to grab Oswald’s hair and pull him away. His knee sat between Oswald’s legs, keeping him steady. 

“Don’t test me,” Ed murmured, eyes dark and piercing. His grip tightened on Oswald’s hair, his knee pressing forward almost painfully. He smirked as he felt Oswald straining against his briefs.

“God, Ed, you know what I want,” Oswald sighed, exasperated. “Don’t make me beg. I won’t forgive you for that.” Ed laughed.

“Oh?” He lifted Oswald with a grunt and set him down on the bed before sliding on top of him, pinning his arms above his head with his dominant hand. He licked his lips at the sight of The Penguin, one of the most feared men in Gotham, helplessly aroused and weak just from being kissed. “Even if begging is the only thing that will get you what you want?” He delicately trailed his fingers down Oswald’s chest and sides, stopping just above the waistband of his underwear. Oswald squeezed his eyes tightly shut and bit his lip to keep quiet. Ed frowned at his stubbornness. Gripping the waistband, he rubbed circles closer and closer to where Oswald needed him the most before letting it snap back against his skin. Oswald cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and he felt the hand that was pinning his tighten before releasing. The weight of Ed disappeared and he opened his eyes, moaning from the loss. Ed stood next to the bed with his back turned.

“Ed?” The man didn’t respond. Oswald gritted his teeth. “Edward. Come back, right now,” he said harshly, frustrated. Ed simply tapped his finger against his arm and remained unmoved. “Fine! I need you, Ed. I need you to touch me, to kiss me. I just need you, right now. Okay? You got what you want. I’m begging you, please, come back. Take me. Use me.” Ed turned with a wicked grin and went to the man of his affections.

“So, tell me, Oswald. Did I win?” He slid his hand over Oswald’s erection, rubbing back and forth. A small yes slipped out before he could stop it and Ed chuckled, finally satisfied, it seemed. Still, has hand released and he began to untie his robe. “Strip,” he ordered.

Oswald complied, eyes caressing Ed’s glistening neck and abdomen until finally, the briefs were removed and thrown to the side. They looked at each other with hunger, taking in every inch. But it wasn’t enough. Oswald let his palm trail lazily towards his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping gently as he met Edward’s eyes. There was a glint of mischief in Oswald’s expression and Ed reddened as the man began to mimic his earlier cries.

“Oh, Oswald, please,” Oswald taunted, moaning exaggeratedly. Ed lunged forward and pulled Oswald’s hand back, this time more painfully. 

“That’s not funny,” he warned, so close to Oswald’s face that his eyelashes brushed his forehead. With his other hand, he let his nails scratch against Oswald’s exposed chest before following his touch with his tongue. He tenderly kissed the afflicted area and Oswald felt his cock throb, leaking. He looked at Ed, who had never been more beautiful. Light shone through the drapes, silhouetting his form with an almost angelic light. 

Ed inched farther down Oswald’s torso, biting, scratching and kissing all the way. He let out a heavy sigh as he passed over Oswald’s cock, kissing it lightly before turning to the man’s legs. 

“Stop teasing,” Oswald whimpered, fingers twitching where his hands lay, helpless. He wanted nothing more than to run them through Ed’s hair, to pull him closer to where he needed him. Still, he didn’t have to: Ed obliged.

Licking back up Oswald’s thighs to his erect tip, Edward swirled his tongue around the head gently before encapsulating it between his perfect lips. Oswald’s face felt hot as he moaned loudly. Ed hummed, his eyes smiling as he stared back. He took Oswald deeper and deeper into his mouth, gagging slightly as he felt him hit the back of his throat. He finally released Oswald’s hands, focusing his energy on holding his hips down. Instantly, the released fingers found their way into Ed’s hair, gripping tightly. Ed closed his eyes at the touch, but Oswald’s were wide open. He couldn’t look away from Ed, his best friend, the only person who truly cared about him. He felt so happy and loved in that moment that he nearly lost control.

“Ed…” Oswald whimpered, pulling him closer. Ed took the hint and pushed down, sucking harder as tears pricked at his eyes. The noises that echoed through the space were wonderfully obscene, wet and loud and sweet. Oswald felt his core tense and he gasped, pulling Edward off of him. A trail of spit dripped from his mouth as he stared back with tired confusion.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ed sat up and wiped his eyes. Oswald held out his arms and motioned for Ed to come closer, to lay beside him, a request that was quickly filled. His face was full of concern as Oswald wiped hair from his forehead and kissed him gently. Ed tasted like him, Oswald thought with a moan.

“I want us to come together,” Oswald whispered, carressing Ed’s hips with his thumb. He moved his hand towards Ed’s cock, encircling it and letting his grip move up and down lazily. Ed sighed heavily and nuzzled in closer to Oswald, biting his shoulder in an effort to stifle his groans. Oswald pulled him away. “I want to hear you.” He moved his hand faster at that and Ed responded by moaning loudly, muttering unintelligible phrases under his breath. “Louder, Ed,” Oswald ordered, kissing and biting his swollen lips, smirking as Ed’s whines grew more frequent.

“Oswald, oh god, fuck, more,” he moaned, breathing heavily. Oswald pressed his hips against Ed’s and grunted as he grabbed both cocks in his hand. Edward nearly screamed and let his hand drift downwards as well, fingers entwining with Oswald’s as they moved up and down together. They kissed as if they were each other’s air, each noise they emitted combining and twisting like a harmony. They sped up in tandem, both chasing the release they felt coming fast. Ed opened his eyes and watched Oswald’s face scrunch in pleasure, thinking he had never seen a more perfect sight. Rolling so that he was back on top, Ed ground his hips down harshly and erratically. Oswald grabbed at Ed’s ass and pushed him forward quicker, digging his nails into the soft skin. Without warning, Oswald smacked his ass and Ed screamed, finally. Oswald relished the sound and slapped him again, to the same effect. It took one more hit for Ed’s head to drop, sweat dripping from his hair as he slowed his pace and came with a cry. He shook with exhaustion and pleasure as he held himself over Oswald, riding out the waves of his orgasm. Oswald licked his lips and pulled Ed down beside him, cradling him tenderly. 

Despite his daze, Ed returned his hand to Oswald’s cock and kissed him. Oswald let out one final moan as he too felt the shock of release. He felt warmth flood through him and he held Ed closer than ever, so that they became merged, one heart beating for two. Oswald and Ed sighed in each other’s arms, becoming acutely aware of the mess they had made between them. They stayed there for moments longer until it became uncomfortable and they had to move. Rising with a groan, Edward motioned for Oswald to stay there while he went to the en suite. 

Returning with a warm cloth, a now clean and partially-clothed Edward hovered over Oswald and, cradling his head in his lap, began gently wiping down his body. He hummed while he worked and Oswald closed his eyes, letting himself be taken care of. After washing him, Ed ran his fingers absently across Oswald’s chest, tracing the scratches he had left on the surface of his skin. Oswald began to drift into a comfortable sleep with a smile on his lips. Ed moved him under the covers of his bed and kissed him softly before laying next to him and wrapping an arm around him. Pressing against him, Ed stared down at Oswald, who had never looked more at peace.

“I cannot be bought, but can be stolen with a glance. I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?” he whispered. Oswald turned towards him with a gentle snore, burying his face into the crook of Ed’s neck.

“I love you, Oswald,” Ed mouthed, curling around his lover and letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> whew! not only is this my first time writing smut, but it's also my first time posting here! I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
